Dimension X
Dimension X is a location in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. This is a very dangerous dimension that is the home of various dangerous, mysterious, and evil creatures. The turtles first visit Dimension X in Showdown Part One. Origins TV Show Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Episodes Known Inhabitants Aliens * The Kraang * Kraang Prime * Kraang SubPrime * Krang Rock Soldiers * Traag * Granitor Dimension X Animals * Kraathatrogons * Living Atoms * Rocktopus * Mop Creatures * Long-Tongue Worms * Sheldon * Bio-Electrical Eyeball Known Visitors * Leonardo * Raphael * Donatello * Michelangelo ** Savage Mikey * Newtralizer * Leatherhead * Human Kraang Hybrids * Tiger Claw * Humans Environment In Dimension X, the environment is different than the Earth's environment. For example, the atmosphere, which is a toxic air that cannot be inhaled by humans, animals, and some mutants, but only inhaled by aliens and mutant mutated by The Kraang there. Land The land is actually not made out of rocks and minerals like Earth's. It is made out of metal and technology. The land also has pink energy lines. There are separated in islands, also like the continents of the Earth (only difference is that the islands are smaller than Earth's continents. The islands in this place have crystals that grow and also homes for the creatures of Dimension X. Atmosphere The atmosphere of Dimension X is also different than Earth's atmosphere. The oxygen in Dimension X is a toxic gas that cannot be inhaled by humans, animals, and most mutants (only the mutants that were not mutated in Dimension X). The only organisms that are able to breathe this gas is the Inhabitants of this place and mutants mutated there. The sky of Dimension X is all pinkish. Water The water in Dimension X is also abnormal like most of this place. Earth's water is safe, but their water is not. The water of Dimension X acts like an acid on Earth. But in the Turtles' adventures to Dimension X, water has not been seen yet. Laws of Physics and Gravity This is the most abnormal thing of this place. The gravity and laws of physics are both different from Earth's. If you throw an object to the left, it will come back at you at the right. If you throw something down, it comes back from the sky. If you fall from an island, you will be standing upside down on the island. But also, anybody can jump very high from one island to another. Time One day on Earth is 24 hours. One week is 7 days and one month is approximately 30 or 31 days. One year on Earth is 365 days. In Dimension X, it is far more different than that. If you are there for a few minutes, it is months in Dimension X. It is unknown about the rest of the time, but Earth months might be years, or maybe an Earth day or week is a year. Animals The animals are different than the Earth's. The animals come as big or small. But also there is one warning for Dimension X visitors: "Don't touch anything cute". Practically every animal in Dimension X are dangerous. They can attack you. For example, the Kraathatrogons, who have a butt that has a baby face. But when it turns around, it will reveal it real face, which has a mouthful of jaws. Also the Rocktopus, which have a Mop Creature that lures anything. If it lures something, the Rocktopus will awake and follow you. Plants Earth has plants like trees, flowers, and stuff. Only that in this case, Dimension X has a different type of plant. The plants of Dimension X are the crystals, which act like tree for this place. But different than a tree, if you break a piece of the crystal, it can cause an explosion. Gallery Trivia * In Into Dimension X!, the Ninja Turtles enter Dimension X for the first time. * It has been seen a bunch of times that time passes faster in Dimension X than on Earth. * The gravity of Dimension X can sometimes take us back to where we came. * The chemical formula for the atmosphere in Dimension X would be N2•S8•H2•(CnH2n+2/CnH2n/CnH2n-2) because the air is made of: ** Nitrogen: N2 ** Sulfur: S8 ** Water: H2 ** Hydrocarbons, which mainly consist of either: ** CnH2n+2 (General formula for Alkane), ** CnH2n (General formula for Alkene) or ** CnH2n-2 (General formula for Alkyne). Category:Location Category:Dimension Category:Season 1 Locations Category:Season 2 Locations Category:Season 3 Locations Category:Season 4 Locations Category:Season 5 Locations